Snap fit electrical fittings have been developed to enable rapid connection of electrical cables to electrical panels or boxes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,088, having common ownership with the present invention, included a snap fit electrical fitting with a tubular body, a cavity on the trailing end, a cylindrical-shaped split ring that is inserted into the cavity, and a cable gripping tang with a single finger extending inward of the split ring for securing a cable to the trailing end of the connector. The single finger ring provided simpler construction than prior art cable retaining rings, thereby making it easier to manufacture and cheaper to produce than prior art internal cable retaining rings.
By providing a cable retaining ring having a single tang and multiple fingers, the inventor has discovered unexpected results in that the range of conventional cable sizes that can be accommodated by the electrical connector is greatly improved. The present invention therefore is directed to an electrical connector that accommodates a large range of nominal cable sizes thereby enhancing the utility of the connector and greatly reducing stocking requirements as a single connector can take the place of several prior art connectors.